1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharge head, an image forming apparatus including the liquid droplet discharge head, and a method of inspecting the liquid droplet discharge head.
2. Background Art
This type of liquid discharge member includes the one used for inkjet recording apparatus that forms an image by causing a liquid inside a pressurized liquid chamber to be discharged from nozzles.
A conventional liquid jetting head or liquid discharging member includes a nozzle plate or substrate, a fluid channel forming substrate to form a pressure generating chamber or a pressurized liquid chamber that communicates to nozzles of the nozzle plate, all of which are laminated by an adhesive to form a liquid jetting head. The liquid jetting head includes a concave portion on a laminated surface between the nozzle plate and the fluid channel forming member to catch and therefore prevent excess adhesive from flowing into the pressure generating chamber.